Mario's Continental Drift (Game)
Mario's Continental Drift is a game for the DV-DS. Plot Chapter 1 When Scrat needs to find with obsessed acorns, constantly putting his life in danger to obtain and defend them, he accidentally combines a continental drift, the crack is out of the icy land and goes on a destructive rampage and breaks out of Scrat's home.. The continental drift, named "earthquake" by many people goes on a destructive rampage through Pangea, and the Mario Brothers instinctively jump into action against the continental drift however they are killed whole by the great crack and it continues on to kill the other people. Bowser thinking only of himself like always join with Kamek to Pangea to figure out his next scheme and destroy the continental drift. Seeing the threat from above in the castle Toadsworth sends Peach out to space with Rosalina, hoping that the girls will be safe, he then finds E. Gadd who has been appointed the Royal family's inventor and the six set off to destroy the crack however Bowser and Kamek are conquered by the gigantic crack. Chapter 2 The continental drift is mad after the attack and finds a large city, Diamond City. Wario and Waluigi see the crack coming and go to warn the other people at the park but it kills Wario and Waluigi who already have a reputation of bullies and are picking on other people in the park. The crack swallows them whole, Diamond City sends out an open message to everybody to escape into space it's the only safe place. Many of them do but many are also killed by the crack. Toadsworth gets the message and sends it to Donkey Kong Island and tells them to past the messages on. Over on Donkey Kong Island, Cranky Kong who has been experimenting with potions and inventions puts his friend Donkey Kong and son Baby Swanky Kong in a big barrel blast aiming up at the space station run by the Lumas, they are hurled up into space followed by their friend Funky Kong. Baby Candy Kong remains on the island with Wrinkly Kong and Cranky Kong. Chapter 3 The King and Queen of Sarasaland receive the message as well and they send their daughter up into the sky to keep her safe from harm, just in the nick of time too because the crack destroys the castle just as Daisy is propelled upwards. Yoshi however does not receive the message and he is killed by the crack, he sets up his base on his island much to the dismay of the other Yoshis and Birdos on the island who have been forced into slavery planting more Goomba Seeds making more and more Goombas. Up on the space station, Rosalina, Peach, Donkey Kong, Swanky Kong, Funky Kong and Daisy discuss what to do next, the characters are scared but they know that they must head back down to the Mushroom World and save their friends! Rosalina tells Daisy, Swanky Kong and Funky Kong to stay behind to take care of the Lumas with a lot of protest. Rosalina, Peach and Donkey Kong jump into a Shroom Ship and head back down to Toad Town which has been ravaged by destruction and is even know plagued by earthquakes under the rule of none other than Boom-Boom. The characters free the town from the cracks and beat Boom-Boom banishing him to the tropical islands. They continue on through the castle to see that it's completely destroyed and there is nothing left behind only one side of the castle which has received severe damage. They see that here Kammy Koopa has become a squatter and is attacking the babies as they try to free the castle, they see a lone Toad in the castle they then propel the Toad up to space for protection. Chapter 4 Up in space the three babies have become very bored, Baby Funky has found something to do trying to construct a plane for the three of them, while Swanky has found a microphone which he is annoying everybody with and Daisy has found a soccer ball which she has been kicking around for fun. Toad finds them and cries only to be consoled by the babies who have dubbed themselves The Space Babies. Donkey Kong, Peach and Rosalina find themselves in the desert nation of Sarasaland which is also destroyed by Super Piranha, Tatanga has nestled himself here and has let his minions out, he is also defeated by the three babies and they progress to save the rest of the Mushroom World. Chapter 5 The three star babies down on the Mushroom Plant find that King K. Rool and his son Prince K. Rool are trying to race on Donkey Kong Island now that it has been ravaged by tracks. Cranky Kong and Wrinkly Kong are fighting against the King and the Prince together, Cranky Kong has made several potions he has given one himself he dubbed Strong Kong and one to his wife he calls Mini Monkey. The babies come to provide the two back up and they defeat the young Prince. Their final stop is on Yoshi Island and they find Super Piranha here however before they go anywhere on the island a plane flies down from the sky and Toad, Funky Kong, Swanky and Daisy join in with Toad and his spore attacks, Funky and his Pineapple Launcher, Swanky and his Sonic waves and Daisy and her projectiles with balls join up with the Star children. They defeat Super Piranha and he exhaled goop and Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby Waluigi and Baby Yoshi fall out, all crying. After the babies calm down the free the Birdos and the Yoshis that were forced into slavery on the island. Characters Playable * Peach - One of the ten characters that are playable in the game, she is playable in all five chapters and in most levels in these chapters. She uses frypans and umbrellas to attack. * Donkey Kong - One of the ten characters that are playable in the game. He is playable in all five chapters and in most levels. He uses his "Simian Strength" to attack. * Rosalina - One of the three star children that are playable in the game. She is playable in all five chapters and in most levels. She uses star powers to attack. * Daisy - One of the self dubbed "space children" that are left up on the Luma space station she is playable only in the final chapter of the game. She uses various balls as projectile attacks. *'Funky' - One of the self dubbed "space children" that are left up on the Luma space station he is playable only in the final chapter of the game. He uses a gun he created called the pineapple launcher, he says that it's just a prototype. *'Baby Swanky Kong' - One of the self dubbed "space children" that are left up on the Luma space station he is playable only in the final chapter of the game. He uses his sonic waves from his microphone to attack. He states that he hates fighting but he loves the mic. *'Toad' - One of the self dubbed "space children" that are left up on the Luma space station. He is playable only in the final chapter of the game. He uses spores from his head to attack. He states that he should have brought his bazooka into space with him. *'Tom' - One of the ten characters that are playable in the game. He is playable in all five chapters and in most levels. He uses his son to attack. Non Playable * Mario - Killed by the continental drift in chapter one *'Luigi' - Killed by the continental drift in chapter one *'Wario' - Killed by the continental drift in chapter two *'Waluigi' - Killed by the continental drift in chapter two * Yoshi - Killed by the continental drift in chapter three * Toadsworth - Killed by the continental drift in chapter one *'E. Gadd' - Killed by the continental drift in chapter one *'Bowser' - Killed by the continental drift in chapter one *'Kamek' - Killed by the continental drift in chapter one *'Scrat' - Runs away in chapter one Villains * Continental Drift - The crack experiment of Scrat. It is the result of a crack, the present day form of Earth and original painting of the present day form fused together by extreme forces. It kills and destroys everything in its sight and shoots earthquakes from Earth's core. *'Boom-Boom' - The Koopa monster that is appointed a leader in the army by the crack. He stomps on the ground and can somehow fly. He is banished to the tropics by the ten of the playable characters. *'Kammy Koopa' - A temporary squatter in the Mushroom Castle. She puts up a fight when the ten playable characters attack her for being a squatter. *'Tatanga' - He invades and attacks Sarasaland after the crack has already wiped it out. He is very cowardly and is defeated once again by the playable characters. Sequel There is indeed a sequel Mario's Continental Drift 2: Come to the Shine. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs